


Pastimes

by Lattecat



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Anime, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 03:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13426002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lattecat/pseuds/Lattecat
Summary: Sanghyuk and Taekwoon continue to get to know each other, this time via watching anime.





	Pastimes

The night was calm and quiet, a bit on the chilly side. Not that it did matter, since Sanghyuk couldn’t feel the cold sensation. He decided to go along with the mood, and just relax, perhaps watch some anime online. “Yeah, that sounds like a plan,” he said to himself while he pulled his laptop from his backpack onto his desk. Stupid Wonsik always made Sanghyuk bring his laptop to his apartment to watch Netflix, due to Wonsik’s own laziness to just go outside and grab one from the nearest Best Buy. Sanghyuk thought it was more about his morals than his laziness, but whatever.

Now, the important question is: “Which anime do I feel like watching?” Sanghyuk rather felt he was spending way too much time choosing the right one, instead to just going with whatever felt good at first sight.

“Okay, this one seems nice. Time to get comfortable and-“ The doorbell rang. “God dammit, can’t I catch a break?” He stomped all over the way to the door, making sure his visitor knew he was sort of throwing a little kid tantrum. As if that would teach Wonsik anything. _I swear if he’s here to gush over Jaehwan one more fucking time-_

"It's me," Taekwoon said on the other side of the door right before Sanghyuk had the chance to yank it open moodily and yell to the wrong person. "Oh, hey! I wasn't expecting you," now Sanghyuk was given the chance to open the door like a normal person, but his voice came out in a bit of a high-pitched tone, as if trying to make amends for his childish behavior.

"I was bored. Besides, you still haven't given back my Hamlet copy," Taekwoon shrugged, feigning his actual reason of being at Sanghyuk’s place. "Right! Sorry, I've been kinda busy. Come on in." Sanghyuks flat was nothing out of the ordinary. He’s never felt the need to go overboard with the décor despite being perfectly capable of doing so. Having unlimited resources is always enticing at the very least.

"Wonsik keeps you busy?" Taekwoon’s only been to his apartment once, but still he confidently walks towards the living room, stoping just a little bit to see where Sanghyuk was going. He noticed he was following Sanghyuk to his bedroom. "Uh, sort of. You know how much of a nuisance he can be, especially when it comes to Jaehwan. He's been freaking out ever since he found out Jaehwan wants to be an idol or something."

Taekwoon giggled, and Sanghyuk’s eyes widened for a second, before smiling wide. He really didn’t understand him, he’s only known Taekwoon for a short time, and the guy has already been through all types of moods in Sanghyuk’s book. "Typical Jaehwan. I bet he was just messing with him." Sanghyuk sobers up, and agrees. "Wouldn’t put it past him, to be honest."

Sanghyuk opens the door to his room, inviting Taekwoon in. Now this was uncharted territory for Taekwoon. He was beyond curious, so he unapologetically started wandering around the room, looking into every corner without actually moving a finger. Sanghyuk was rummaging through some stuff until he picks out the book he was looking for.

"Here's your– What are you doing!?" Sanghyuk was almost frantic, afraid that his guilty pleasure was right in the open for Taekwoon to see – and judge – but Taekwoon was already on his computer combing through the anime list Sanghyuk was looking at a few moments ago. "You like anime." That was clearly a statement, but Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if it was a judgemental one, or a mocking one, because his tone was flat. If Sanghyuk could blush, he would positively be as red as the very blood they drink.

"Yeah, it's good to pass the time. I was bored," Sanghyuk didn’t lie there, but it somehow sounded made up. "It's ok, no need to get defensive," Taekwoon smiled again, and Sanghyuk would later find out there wasn’t any need to impress him at all.

"I'm not! I-"

"Let's watch something together."

"I- Huh? You want to- Really?” Taekwoon nodded. It took Sanghyun a moment to realize that Taekwoon was serious, and that he, in fact, wanted to spend time with him. “Alright. You can pick something, I don't have a preference right now." Taekwoon goes back to browsing again, reading a couple of reviews from trending sites, until he reaches a title he likes, and clicks it. Meanwhile, Sanghyuk went to fetch another chair for himself, so they both could sit at his desk. When he came back, Taekwoon turned around to announce that he had found his pick.

Sanghyuk reads the title aloud. "Ok, let's give it a try then. Why did you pick this one, though?"

"That character looks like me," Taekwoon said with a serious expression.

Sanghyuk almost laughed really loud. He’s having a hard time with the fact that this several hundred-year-old vamp wants to watch some random anime only because the main character looks like him. "Let me see," Sanghyuk said, bracing himself for whatever Taekwoon was about to show him. Indeed, one of the main characters looks like Taekwoon, and Sanghyuk wants to melt right then and there. It's such a silly way of picking anime, but also very endearing, and Sanghyuk doesn’t know what to do with an endearing Taekwoon.

They end up watching the whole season. Taekwoon was hooked since the beginning, referring to the character he claims he looks like as himself from time to time, and Sanghyuk having mini heart attacks from Taekwoon’s unexpected cuteness. By the time they reach the end, it was almost time for Taekwoon to go back to his place. After all, he didn’t want to risk it too close to sunrise.

"Did you like it?" Sanghyuk asked somewhat excited. He wasn’t particularly fond of this genre, but he had enjoyed most of it.

"I did, actually. My character was really cool," he smirks a little bit, and Sanghyuk is so far gone. He must look stupid, looking at Taekwoon like he’s a mirage. At this point, he doesn’t give a damn anymore.

“You’re way too cute for your own good,” Sanghyuk says, and something in Taekwoon’s eyes softens. “I am not cute. I am a creature of darkness,” he said, with a tone that indicated he was obviously feigning offence, but never looking away from Sanghyuk’s eyes, inviting, and expectant.

“Shut up,” Sanghyuk lunged forward, and Taekwoon embraced him almost instantly, meeting his lips with Sanghyuk’s. The kiss is slow, tentative, and they reveled on it, getting to know each other, exploring the new sensation. Taekwoon’s arms surround Sanghyuk’s back, and Sanghyuk’s hands cradle Taekwoon’s face, and when the kiss ends, they keep on holding onto each other.

"Can I come back tomorrow?” Taekwoon asked softly, looking directly into Sanghyuk’s eyes.

"Of course," said Sanghyuk with a huge grin, already anticipating another night with this cute man.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is short as hell, but hey, it's something. This goes after First Edition and Midnight Escapades, but I guess it's not completely necessary to read those first. They're all kinda like drabbles, so if you wanna read, go ahead.
> 
> Also, if you liked this, you're welcome to leave me a sign (kudos lol). I'm doing this for myself, but it's always nice to know that other people could find my works worth reading. Thank you!


End file.
